Kisses
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Aome reprueba un examen y le sucede una tras otra, en realidad está harta y cuando llega frente a Inuyasha no puede más y explota, confesándole todo lo que siente.
1. First Kiss: Rage

Kisses.

By: Joe the time traveler.

Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aome buscaba sus calificaciones en el tablero, mientras evitaba ser arrastrada por el grupo de chicos ansiosos que también querían ver sus notas del último examen. Por fin encontró su nombre "Higurashi Aome", siguió con su vista una línea y enseguida vio su calificación "52".

Sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, había estudiado mucho para ese examen y no lo pudo pasar. Sintió que una enorme decepción la invadía y agachó la cabeza. Alguien puso una mano en su hombro y enseguida levantó la vista.

—¿Aprobaste Higurashi? —preguntó una voz conocida, la de Hoyo.

La chica de cabellos negros negó con la cabeza y se marchó triste del lugar, mientras su compañero la observaba alejarse desconcertado.

"El pasarme la mayoría del tiempo en la época antigua me está afectando. No me gusta sacar calificaciones bajas. Me pregunto si debo seguir yendo a aquel lugar" pensó.

Caminó hasta su casa casi arrastrándose, sin ánimos. Hasta que por fin llegó a su hogar con mucha dificultad.

—¡Llegaste hermana! —la saludó su hermanito, quien se quedó asombrado porque Aome no hizo algo para molestarlo (como era su costumbre) o burlarse y tampoco llegaba saltando y sonriendo— ¿Te pasa algo?

Caminó lentamente hasta la entrada de su casa haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Souta. Vio a su abuelo en el recibidor, pero tampoco lo saludó.

—¿Qué te pasa Aome? —su tono era de preocupación.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto y cerró la puerta una vez adentro. Se tiró pesadamente en su cama, abrazó su almohada y hundió su rostro en ella. Se quedó varios minutos así pensando en lo que le había pasado y en cómo evitar volver a caer en ese error.

"Me tengo que quedar más tiempo en este lugar para estudiar. ¡Ya está decidido! Iré un día a la semana a aquel lugar" su mente se había aclarado un poco. Aunque voy a extrañar no estar con ellos casi toda la semana".

Su humor mejoró un poco.

—¡Aome baja, la comida está lista! —le gritó su madre desde abajo.

Bajó las escaleras. Se reunieron los cuatro en el comedor.

—Aome ¿Ya estás bien? —le preguntó su abuelo.

—Eh… sí —esbozó una sonrisa tímida—. Lo que pasa es que me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor je, je.

—¿Tomaste alguna medicina?

—Sí mamá, no te preocupes.

Souta le puso las manos encima al asado de pollo que había cocinado su madre.

—¡Está delicioso mamá!

—¡Souta, come más despacio, pareces un animal! —lo regañó la hermana mayor.

—¡Tú cállate que tengo hambre! —se defendió.

—¡Chicos, no peleen! —los calmó la madre, mientras el abuelo veía la típica escena familiar, la que vivían cada vez que comían juntos, la que extrañaba cada vez que Aome se iba.

—Mamá… yo —Aome estaba dispuesta a confesarle las calificaciones a su madre, aunque le costara un regaño o un castigo—. Este…

—¿Sí? dime hija —dijo en un tono comprensivo, mientras le sonreía.

—Yo… mamá… reprobé un examen —la expresión en la cara de la señora Higurashi cambió completamente—. Saqué 52…

—¿¡52?

—En verdad lo siento…

—Tal vez si no fueras al pasado y te quedaras en casa estudiando…

La situación comenzaba a tensarse. El hermano y el abuelo estaban tan sorprendidos como la madre.

—Mamá no puedo hacer eso… yo…

—¿¡Por qué no? —la madre se paró de la mesa y la golpeó con las manos cerradas. Los otros tres se sobresaltaron con el grito.

—Esa es mi responsabilidad… —dijo Aome aun calmada.

—¡No, tu responsabilidad es estudiar y quedarte en casa como una buena hija!

El abuelo se paró de la mesa también y fue abrazar a su hija para que se calmara un poco.

—Mamá, yo quiero volver a ver a Inuyasha y a mis amigos. Por favor, entiéndeme…

—¡No, no te entiendo! Estoy tan decepcionada de ti hija…

—Tienes razón, tú no puedes entenderme —Aome se retiró de la mesa con las manos cubriéndole la cara y sollozando.

Volvió a tirarse en su cama. Las lágrimas se le salían de sus ojos descontroladamente. Era cierto, su madre no podía entenderla, porque ella… porque ella amaba a Inuyasha y no podía dejarlo, su madre no podía entender esos sentimientos.

Y tampoco podía dejar a Sango, Shippo, Miroku ni Kirara.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No le gustaba estar enojada con su madre.

Lloró tanto y tan amargamente que se quedó dormida abrazada a la almohada. Pasaron varias horas y se despertó. Miró hacia afuera y vio que el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

Sintió un hueco en el estómago, ya que no había podido terminar su comida.

Decidió salir buscar algo que le llenara. Salió sigilosamente y no escuchó nada de ruido. Bajó despacio y llegó hasta la cocina. Una figura salió de las sombras y la asustó. Era su abuelo.

—Abuelo…

—¡Toma hija! Guardé algo para que comas —le entregó un plato envuelto.

—¿Y mamá?

—Luego de lo que pasó en la tarde se fue a su cuarto, ahora está durmiendo.

El anciano notó algo de preocupación en el rostro de su nieta.

—Abuelo, puedes darle esto por favor…

Le entregó una hoja de papel doblad al aciano.

—¿Te irás de nuevo?

—Sí, pero después de esta vez no volveré en mucho tiempo, voy a despedirme, lo prometo.

—No te preocupes Aome, yo confío en ti —se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro—. ¡Ve, tienes qué hacerlo! Yo se lo entregaré a tu madre.

—¡Gracias! —la chica sonrió y dio media vuelta.

"Mamá: He vuelto a aquel lugar, pero te prometo que regresaré pronto para estudiar duro y no volver a reprobar otro examen, aunque llevo algunos libros conmigo para ponerme al corriente el tiempo que esté allá. Quiero que ya no estés enojada conmigo, no volveré a cometer ese error otra vez.

De tu hija, Aome."

Fue a su cuarto y preparó su mochila con todos los libros que necesitaría. Estaba más que preparada, tenía todo planeado. Le dolería no volver a la época antigua en mucho tiempo, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de su futuro como estudiante y para que su madre se sintiera bien de nuevo.

Bajó nuevamente a la cocina y casi vació la alacena. Empacó sopas instantáneas para Inuyasha, algunas frituras de papa para Shippo y los demás, y algunos panecillos para ella, además de algunos refrescos. Cerró las puertecillas y apagó la luz una vez que salió.

Llegó al patio, ya estaba un poco oscuro, algunas estrellas comenzaban a encenderse en el negro firmamento. Sujetó su mochila que pesaba bastante y antes de lanzarse al pozo una voz la interrumpió…

—¡Buena suerte hermana!

—Souta…

El niño le sonrió.

—Vuelve pronto.

—Lo haré, ¡adiós!…

Se lanzó al pozo y sintió de nuevo esa sensación, los nervios comenzaron a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Lo volvería a ver, y a ellos también por supuesto, se sonrojó. Estaba tan ansiosa. Sujetó la perla de Shikon que pendía de su cuello y fue envuelta por una luz multicolor que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que había llegado a aquel lugar.

Sintió que sus manos tocaban algunos huesos con formas extrañas y sintió repugnancia. Trató de separase del suelo, pero perdió el equilibrio y nuevamente fue jalada por la gravedad.

Subió con dificultad a la superficie agarrada de algunas lianas que crecían en el hoyo, pero el peso de lo que llevaba en la mochila era demasiado, trató de soportarlo y salió del lugar. Fue extraño ver que en aquel lugar ya era de día. Se preguntó si había tardado tanto en llegar o si se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

Los rayos del sol le picaban en la cara, así que se la cubrió con un brazo. Oyó el canto de las aves que tanto la hacía feliz y el olor de las plantas de aquel bosque. Vio sus alrededores, pero no había nadie conocido allí.

Decidió sentarse en el pasto y dejó su mochila en un lado para descansar sus hombros. Inspiró hondo y sintió ese aire puro y fresco entrar en su interior. Se extrañó de repente de que nadie estuviera allí para recibirla. Ni siquiera el pequeño zorro que siempre corría a abrazarla cada vez que llegaba.

Un extraño sonido la sacó se sus pensamientos. Volvió a escucharlo, puso atención para tratar de reconocerlo, pero de lo único que pudo darse cuenta era que cada vez se acercaba más.

Lo que oía eran rugidos y lo que los emitía ya estaba muy cerca. Se levantó apurada y cogió su mochila con dificultad.

Pudo ver a un oso con pelaje negro que corría furioso, pero, volvió a ver y se dio cuenta que no era un oso, si no un monstruo con forma de ese animal. Sus ojos rojos ardían de rabia.

Aome corrió tratando de no ser alcanzada por la criatura y esta comenzó a perseguirla a ella. Se preguntó qué era lo que le había causado tal rabia y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez tenía hambre y ella sería su comida.

Corrió con más fuerza, pero eso no evitó ser alcanzada por el oso, quien dio un tremendo zarpazo.

Aome gritó y se dio cuenta que no había sido herida, por poco, pero que el monstruo le arrebató la mochila y la lanzó al bosque en donde se perdió. Luego continuó persiguiéndola.

—¡Mis cosas! —gritó.

Apareció frente a ella una pequeña figura que cruzaba los arbustos, era Shippo.

—¡Shippo!

El kitsune volteó a verla y le sonrió.

—¡Aome!

Lo tomó de la mano y corrió junto con ella, el monstruo estaba a muy poca distancia. La chica le contó todo desde que había llegado y cuando fue atacada.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! —gritó el zorro, mientras se volteaba—. No avanzarás ni un metro más ¡Toma esto!

Lanzó su trompo y luego hubo una pequeña explosión, de ella se materializaron algunos juguetes que el oso pisó y resbaló.

—Es hora de poner en práctica mi nueva técnica ¡Demonio de nueve colas!

Seis potentes llamaradas fueron disparadas en contra del monstruo, haciendo que ardiera dolorosamente.

—¡Uy! creo que solo fueron seis, me falta práctica, deben ser nueve llamas, pero bueno, logré vencerlo.

El monstruo salió corriendo completamente derrotado. Aome le agradeció y lo abrazó como era su costumbre.

—Te extrañé, ¡qué bueno que llegaste!

———————————————

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha? —preguntó mientras hacía a un lado la maleza que le estorbaba. Ayudó al kitsune a saltar también.

—Ha pasado toda la mañana en la cima de ese árbol, no ha querido bajar —Shippo se acercó al árbol—. Parece como ido, ha estado pensando mucho.

—Vamos a ver si yo lo hago bajar —dijo la chica algo molesta y acercándose también al lugar—. ¡Inuyasha ya llegué!

El sonoro grito se escuchó a lo lejos como eco, pero después de eso no hubo nada, solo silencio. Ni siquiera la contestación que ella esperaba.

—¡Inuyasha! —repitió en voz alta.

—Sí, ya te oí. Qué bueno que ya llegaste, me alegro mucho —Aome se molestó por la descortesía del orejas de perro.

—¡Ven a saludarme tonto! —Aome ardía en rabia— ¡¡Abajo!

Un enorme bulto de color rojo y plateado cayó al suelo a gran velocidad, dejando una enorme marca en él. Shippo se hizo a un lado para no ser herido. Lego de algunos instantes Inuyasha se levantó algo mareado y tocándose la cabeza que le daba vueltas.

—¡Tonta! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso? —gritó una vez que reaccionó— ¡Dolió, ya te he dicho que no lo hagas nunca más!

—En primer lugar ¿Qué hacías allá arriba?

—Estaba pensando.

Shippo decidió dejarlos a solas para que discutieran a gusto y antes de que la situación se agravara y la agarraran también en su contra.

"Ya hasta parecen esposos" pensó.

—¿En qué pensabas? Además ¿No te da gusto verme de nuevo?

—Mira… me da igual si vienes o te vas…

Aome sintió como si le oprimieran fuertemente el pecho, esas palabras le habían dolido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, como una estaca clavada en su corazón. Su cara cambió a una de asombro y su tristeza se pudo ver.

—Además no te fuiste tanto tiempo.

—Inuyasha…

Murmuró invadida por la tristeza.

—Déjame en paz que tengo cosas qué hacer y no pienso perder el tiempo contigo.

—¡Inuyasha eres un imbécil! —la voz nuevamente hizo eco y recorrió todo el bosque— Reprobé un examen y todo por estar pensando en ti— ¿Acaso dijo "por estar pensando en ti"? Ya no tenía importancia, ya lo había dicho—. Discutí con mi madre por eso y me prohibió volver, aun así aquí estoy. En verdad que me ha sucedido una tras otra, cuando llegué un monstruo me atacó y perdí mis libros de la escuela. La he pasado muy mal por querer verte y dices… —hizo una pausa ya que una lágrima le resbaló lentamente por su mejilla izquierda— y dices que no te importa si vengo o si me voy. En verdad eres un desconsiderado.

Otra tibia gota cruzó su rostro y cayó al suelo, seguida por algunas más. Se cubrió su rostro para evitar que él la viera llorando, pero eso ya no importaba, porque nuevamente lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Aome…

Despacio se fue acercando a ella y la abrazó tiernamente.

—¡Déjame! —la chica se hizo a un lado. Seguía llorando.

—Por favor Aome…

—¡Cállate! ¡Eres un estúpido y te odio!

Juntó todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento y lanzó a Inuyasha contra el árbol. Se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a él con una expresión severa, pero todavía dolida. Inuyasha reconoció su error y no hizo más que verla a los ojos, estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo por lo que había dicho, aunque fuera una lluvia de puñetazos o incluso un "abajo", no importaba lo que fuera.

—¡Te odio! —volvió a decir ella— Pero aun así yo…

Fue acortando la distancia que había entre ellos más y más. En un movimiento repentino acercó su rostro al de él y cerró sus ojos. Inuyasha quedó sorprendido por lo que Aome iba a hacer, se esperaba todo, todo menos eso.

La chica hizo a un lado su cabello negro y juntó sus labios con los de Inuyasha, eran tan suaves. Sintió una paz y una tranquilidad interna. Ese momento tan soñado hizo que se olvidara de sus problemas. El chico también cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar correspondiéndole.

Los dos continuaron con aquellos movimientos suaves, iluminados por los rayos del sol. Entregaban lo más puro que tenían en el alma con un beso.

Fin de "First Kiss"…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mí escribirlo y si tienen un minuto les pido que me den un review ¡onegai, se los agradeceré eternamente. Me despido y esperen el segundo capítulo.

_Joe the time traveler _


	2. Second Kiss: Pride

**Kisses.**

By: **Joe the time traveler.**

Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un intenso y a la vez delicioso aroma a rosas inundaba el ambiente. Algunos pétalos de esas flores danzaban con lentitud en el viento como si nada más les importara, como si el tiempo no transcurriera en ese lugar.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol gigante un chico de brillantes y alargados cabellos plateados correspondía el beso que le daba Aome. A ellos parecía que tampoco les importaba el paso del tiempo. Tan sólo entregaban todo lo que tenían en ese suave acto.

—Yo —pronunció suavemente luego de que separó sus labios de los de la chica— No puedo…

—Pero ¿Por qué no…? —gritó ella y tomó el rostro del otro entre sus manos.

—Yo —titubeó nuevamente—, es que Kikyo…

Aome bajó su rostro.

—¿Entonces se trata de ella?

—Sí.

"Aun sigue sintiendo algo por ella, algo más fuerte que lo que tal vez siente por mí —pensó— Pero ¡Cómo es posible, si correspondió mi beso?"

Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre ellos. Ninguno miraba al otro, sus ojos parecían perdidos, tan perdidos entre sus pensamientos.

—Ya veo, entonces sigo sin tener oportunidad.

La chica de cabellos azabaches se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. Inuyasha extendió una mano para tratar de alcanzarla, pero fue inútil, ella ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

—Aome —susurró débilmente.

La culpa le remordía desde las entrañas. Nuevamente había hecho que Aome se sintiera mal. Sí, lo reconocía, era su culpa, sólo su culpa. No pudo hacer nada más que agachar la cabeza. Pensó en ir tras ella y pedir disculpas. Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, su tonto e inútil orgullo.

"Ese beso —pensó— ¿Qué significó para mí?"

Se tocó sus labios, aun se encontraban húmedos, impregnados con el sabor de Aome. Emitió una risilla por lo que estaba pensando.

———————————————

Sus ojos oscuros se encontraban algo llorosos nuevamente. Estaba harta de llorar cada vez que él la rechazaba, así que trató de contener las lágrimas. Estaba harta de él, pero aun así lo amaba. Desde que lo conoció había sentido algo por él, pero ya no valía la pena recordarlo. No acostumbraba llorar y pensó que tal vez él no merecía sus lágrimas, las pocas que derramaba.

Sus cabellos azabaches se movían según la voluntad de las fuertes ventiscas que había en el lugar. Vio que algunas hojas se desprendían de los árboles y bailaban junto con el viento. Quería estar sola, aunque fuera por un rato. Quería pensar acerca de su amor no correspondido. Quería olvidarlo.

"¿Acaso podré olvidarlo? —pensó.

Iba camino a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para reunirse con sus amigos, pero mejor desvió su rumbo para estar sola. Siguió un sendero que la llevaba a quién sabe dónde y dio un profundo suspiro para tratar de calmarse. Luego, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sí, ya se sentía mejor.

Acordó ir a buscar sus libros un poco más tarde. Por lo pronto quería descansar en algún lugar apartado. Llegó hasta una roca gigante y se sentó en ese lugar, cubierto por pasto verde y unas que otras flores.

Se quedó viendo el cielo azul cubierto por algunas nubes, y un montón de aves que volaban por éste con tranquilidad. Más allá vio una pequeña ardilla que comía una nuez y rió quedo por los movimientos graciosos del animal. Le gustaba que esa época no se viera invadida por los ruidos de los autos en la ciudad, ni que tampoco tuviera todo ese smog que tenía la suya.

Entonces, decidió cerrar los ojos. Esperaba que aunque fuera en ese mundo Inuyasha la dejara estar tranquila.

De repente un pequeño animal (semejante a un gato) de color amarillento se acercó con lentitud hacia Aome. Había seguido su olor desde algunos minutos y hasta ahora había podido dar con ella.

Se acercó a ella y olió sus manos. Subió a sus piernas y se le quedó viendo para corroborar que estaba dormida. Emitió un pequeño maullido y entonces se enroscó junto a las manos entrelazadas de la chica. Comenzó a ronronear casi al instante y cayó en el sueño profundo junto con ella.

———————————————

Shippo había comenzado a impacientarse. Tenía demasiado tiempo esperando a que Aome regresara y se le hacía extraño que no hubiera llegado ya a la cabaña.

—¿Todavía no ha llegado? —le preguntó Sango que entraba al lugar.

—No —espetó el kitsune.

—Tal vez Inuyasha la raptó y se la llevó un lugar apartado para obligarla a hacer cosas en las que sólo un hombre piensa —comentó Miroku que había estado muy callado. Sango le dio un golpe en la cabeza por sus palabras.

—¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso Excelencia?

En eso Inuyasha entraba al lugar con una cara algo desanimada. Seguía pensando en lo que le dijo a Aome y pensaba en cómo solucionar el problema. Tantas veces la había lastimado y ella aun seguía a su lado, comenzaba a sentir que no se lo merecía. Pero ahora quería compensarla, de alguna manera, aunque no tal vez de la misma manera que ella querría que fuera.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó Shippo y lo golpeó en la cabeza (luego de que dio un gran salto)— ¡Qué le hiciste a Aome? Algo le dijiste¿¡Verdad?

—¿Por qué¿qué pasa? —dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Es que Shippo nos dijo que ya había regresado de su época, pero aquí no ha llegado aun.

Inuyasha vio los ojos tristes de Sango, pero él no sabía dónde estaba su amiga. ¡Ja! Amiga… qué tonto y qué cursi sonaba. Pero era verdad. Quería ir a buscarla y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Dio un salto y salió de la cabaña.

—¿A dónde vas Inuyasha? —le gritó Sango.

—Iré a buscar a Aome, ustedes hagan lo mismo…

—¡Vamos Excelencia! Tenemos qué ir a buscar a Aome.

Sango lo jaló del brazo.

—¿Tenemos qué hacerlo? Estaba tan rico allí descan…

—¡Sí! Tenemos qué hacerlo —fue interrumpido—. ¡Vamos! No sea perezoso.

Shippo se montó en el hombro de Miroku y salieron del lugar sin contratiempos.

———————————————

Inuyasha saltaba de una rama de árbol en otra usando su agudeza visual para buscar a la chica.

—¡En dónde diablos te metiste Aome?

La tarde llegaba en ese lugar y el sol quemaba más que antes.

—¿Acaso fue por lo que te dije?

Aun recordaba el beso que le había dado ella, aun podía sentir impregnado en sus labios el sabor de los de Aome. Se los tocó y rió por sentir lo que sentía. Sí, se sentía atraído a ella, incluso más que antes.

Dio un salto muy alto, pero al aterrizar resbaló y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó precipitadamente al suelo y se golpeó el hombro. Se reprochó por pensar en cosas en vez de concentrarse.

—¡Demonios!

Reanudó el recorrido, tratando de no pensar en otra cosa y abriendo los ojos muy bien.

———————————————

Abrió lentamente los ojos sin querer hacerlo y sintió una cosa peluda entre sus manos. Se sobresaltó y entonces los abrió bien, vio a Kirara durmiendo profundamente sobre sus piernas. Se recargó nuevamente y vio el cielo. Algunas nubes tapaban el sol.

—¡Hola pequeña!

Acarició entre sus orejas y comenzó a moverse algo amodorrada. Abrió los hermosos ojos y miró a Aome, entonces le maulló varias veces. Continuó rascándole la cabeza y Kirara siguió ronroneando.

—Veo que te desperté. ¿Me perdonas?

Kirara volvió a maullar, Aome lo tomó como señal de aprobación. Enseguida vio una figura de color rojo que cayó a gran velocidad desde el cielo. Era Inuyasha. Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio al verlo y volteó la cara. Después llegaron Sango, Miroku y Shippo, la chica le sonrió al verla.

—Aome ¡Qué bueno que te encontramos! —dijo la sonriente exterminadora.

—Todos estuvimos muy preocupados —gritó Shippo bajándose del hombro del monje e hizo énfasis en "todos" volteó a ver a los cuatro, incluyendo a Inuyasha.

—¡Ja! Yo no me preocupé

—Ah, sí, es que decidí venir a descansar aquí —ignoró el comentario del de ojos de color miel—. Lo siento por haberlos hecho que se preocuparan.

Aome tomó de la mano a Sango y se levantó con su ayuda. La chica sabía que su amiga tenía algo, aunque lo ocultaba tras esa sonrisa.

—¡Vamos¡Me muero de hambre!

Las dos, Shippo y Kirara se adelantaron.

—¿Sabes qué le pasa a Aome? —preguntó Miroku—. Ni siquiera me saludó.

—¡Ja¿¡Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

Inuyasha se marchó molesto y saltó a la cima de un árbol, dejando sólo a su compañero.

—¡Bah! Algo le pasa a todo mundo hoy —dijo sin más y comenzó a caminar.

———————————————

La anciana Kaede se unió a ellos cuando comían el estofado que había preparado Miroku con ayuda de Sango. El monje hacía continuamente sus insinuaciones hacia ella y recibió una buena bofetada de su parte, dejándole como de costumbre la mejilla roja e hinchada.

Inuyasha no podía evitar voltear a ver a Aome. Su rostro era irresistible, su sonrisa tan mona, sus hermosos cabellos ondulados y sus ojos que brillaban como las estrellas a pesar de ser castaños. Sus labios rosados. Esos labios… Simplemente no podía evitar mirarlos, Aome se había dado cuenta de eso y se había sonrojado.

—Aome —susurró para sus adentros sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

Volvió a mirar los labios. Tenía tantas ganas de sentirlos nuevamente. Era increíble que no pudiera olvidar ese beso. Ese delicioso beso… Se reprochó duramente por los pensamientos que habían llegado a su mente.

—¿Qué pasa Inuyasha¿Por qué estás tan serio y pensativo? —se dirigió el pequeño kistune hacia él con una mirada inocente.

—Eh… No, yo no —un brillante sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, todos pudieron darse cuenta y rieron— ¡Qué les importa en qué estoy pensando! Y ya dejen de burlarse de mí —Aome volteaba a verlo también, pero fingía muy bien que no lo hacía y que no le importaba.

—Inuyasha a mí sí me importa en qué estás pensando y quiero saber —inquirió Shippo.

El sonrojo del hanyou fue evidente de nuevo.

—Yo… yo no estoy pensando en nada.

—Pero, no se puede pensar en nada, siempre tienes qué pensar en algo —opinó de nuevo el pequeño.

—¡Ya cállate Shippo! —Inuyasha se levantó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al kitsune.

—¡Inuyasha…¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpearlo? —ella también se levantó y miró severamente al de cabellos plateados— ¡Abajo!

Un pesado bulto cayó al suelo y dejó una marca en él. Inuyasha se levantó completamente irritado y sobándose el chichón que le creció en la frente. Solamente gruñó molesto y salió de la cabaña, sin decir nada ni lanzarle malas palabras a la chica. Aome supuso que se había ido a algún árbol para pensar.

—Así es él —dijo Miroku, cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Aome creo que te pasaste un poquito —le dijo la exterminadora en un susurro, mientras cargaba a Kirara adormilada.

—¿Tú crees Sango?

La chica afirmó y Aome se quedó pensando acerca de su acto, fue hasta Shippo y le sobó en la zona del golpe.

—Ahora te pongo un ungüento para el dolor —le dijo la anciana Kaede al zorro— Aome ¿quieres llevarle un poco a Inuyasha para su frente?

—Ah… Eh… ¡Está bien! —sólo atinó a decir ante la insistente mirada de la sacerdotisa.

Tomó un frasco pequeño de porcelana que contenía aquella extraña sustancia verde y viscosa y salió del lugar. Buscó entre las ramas de cada árbol, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Tal vez no había sido como se imaginaba y tal vez solo andaba caminando por ahí.

—¡Inuyasha!

No se escuchó nada; ninguna contestación o algo por el estilo. A lo mejor estaba enojado con ella y no quería contestarle. En realidad sí se había pasado. Volvió a insistir, pero sucedió lo mismo.

Siguió caminando y sosteniendo el frasco. Entonces, gritó de nuevo.

—¡Qué quieres Aome? —se escuchó su voz entre los arbustos.

Hizo los arbustos a un lado y entró al lugar. Allí vio a su compañero sentado con los brazos cruzados y con sus ojos cerrados, demostrando enojo.

—¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! —dijo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— Es para tu frente, un ungüento para que ya no te duela. Me lo dio la anciana Kaede para que te lo trajera.

—No necesito de esas cosas de humanos para curarme y lo sabes bien.

—¡Anda, no seas tontito! Déjame ponértelo.

Se acercó a él y extendió su mano para untarle el medicamento. Fue en ese momento cuando el hanyou volvió a sentir esa necesidad de tener esos labios, junto los suyos. Sí, quería besarla nuevamente. Decidió alejarse para no cometer un error con ella y propasarse.

—No… Aome, ahora no.

—¿Qué? —la chica no había entendido sus palabras.

—¡Que no quiero que me pongas eso! —cogió la mano de Aome y la depositó en un lado tratando de no ser muy brusco— ¡Vete de aquí! Por… Por favor.

—¡Ay! Uno que trata de ser amable contigo y tú con tu estúpido orgullito ¡Ya me tienes harta!

Aome se levantó con rapidez y se marchó del lugar echando pestes.

"Aome, por favor no te enojes conmigo —pensó el hanyou mientras veía como ella se alejaba de nuevo sin poder hacer nada.

Y no pudo hacer nada más que observar.

———————————————

Luego de un rato ya un poco tarde. Aome le propuso a Sango salir a buscar las cosas que se le habían perdido esa mañana. Shippo y Kirara salieron con ellas.

Llegaron hasta el lugar en donde la chica había perdido sus libros y la comida.

—¿Dices que es por aquí Aome? Porque yo no veo nada.

—Sí, Sango estoy segura¿Verdad Shippo?

El pequeño kistune afirmó y comenzaron a buscar por entre los arbustos. En cada una de las extensiones del bosque. Shippo se alejó de la pareja para buscar más allá junto con la gatita.

—Aome, quiero preguntarte algo, pero quería que estuviéramos completamente solas.

—Sí, dime Sango…

Dejaron de avanzar y se detuvieron en un lugar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Inuyasha en la mañana? Desde ese tiempo él ha estado muy raro y tú parecías algo extraña también. Por favor, espero que puedas contarme con completa sinceridad.

—Bueno… Yo lo besé —las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron demasiado y la exterminadora puso una cara de asombro—. Todo iba bien, pero él dijo que no podía hacerlo…

—¿Pero cómo?

—Sí, dijo que no podía hacerlo… por Kikyo ¡Sango, él sigue amando a Kikyo y yo no lo soporto!

Los ojos de Aome se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las reprimió para que no salieran.

—Pero no voy a llorar, porque ya lloré bastante por él y ya no quiero hacerlo más.

Sango la abrazó, pero enseguida trató de consolarla y cambió su expresión por una sonrisa.

—Sabes, yo creo que eso no es del todo cierto…

—¿Qué dices?

—Sí, mira, bueno el lleva todo el tiempo sintiéndose mal por lo que te hizo, se le ve en la cara y además no te ha quitado la vista en todo el día —hizo énfasis en la última frase. Aome le puso más atención y se limpió los ojos.

—¿Tú crees?

—Ajá. Además lo más probable es que al paso de tanto tiempo se haya olvidad de ella y sólo diga que la ama por la "deuda" que tiene con ella. Bueno, esa es mi teoría, pero tú tienes qué encargarte de averiguarlo.

Aome esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa.

—Prométeme que lo harás y que no vas a volver a ponerte triste por eso.

—¡Te lo prometo!

Hicieron una especie de gancho con sus dedos meñiques y los entrelazaron como pacto de su promesa. Entonces se sonrieron mutuamente.

De entre los arbustos apareció el enorme cuerpo de Kirara transformado y el zorro montaba su lomo cargando un gran bulto.

—¡Miren lo que encontré!

Las chicas se acercaron.

—¿Dónde fue? —le preguntó Aome cargando su mochila.

—Fue no muy lejos del pozo, lo malo es que está toda rota. La comida y tus libros están bien, pero tardamos en reunirlos todos ya que estaban esparcidos, a lo mejor alguien trató de comerlos.

—¡Gracias Shippo!

Aome cubrió el pequeño cuerpo del zorro con sus brazos hasta casi asfixiarlo.

—Aome… Aire…

———————————————

Habían regresado a la cabaña de nuevo. Las horas comenzaban a tornarse un poco aburridas. Aome no veía ni rastro de Inuyasha, no lo encontraba por ningún lugar, aunque en realidad no quería verlo. Pero aun así no dejaba de extrañarle su ausencia.

El viento comenzaba a arreciar. Al parecer una tormenta se avecinaba. Tal vez llegaría al anochecer o algo así. Ese sábado se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo. No quería regresar a su casa, porque sabría que si lo hacía no volvería a la época antigua en una semana más y no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo lejos de sus amigos.

"Me pregunto si hice bien al besarlo —pensó tocándose los labios.

A su mente había llegado el recuerdo del beso. Se arrepentía un poco, por la reacción del hanyou, pero si no hubiera sido así lo volvería a repetir. Sí, era seguro que volvería a besarlo una y otra vez.

De pronto escuchó algunos gritos de Shippo que lo sacaron de su embelesamiento.

—¡Aome¡Mira mi nueve técnica!

—¿Tu nueva técnica? Ah, sí¿Esa que utilizaste cuando el demonio nos atacó?

—Sí, esa.

El kitsune cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar toda su energía. Una ventisca rodeó su cuerpo. Éste comenzó a brillar, la energía comenzaba a salir desde su interior. Abrió los ojos e hizo un movimiento rápido con sus manos.

—¡Demonio de nueve colas!

Ocho esferas de fuego de color verde fueron creadas alrededor de su cuerpo y luego fueron disparadas hacia Kirara como lanzallamas con los movimientos de sus pequeños brazos. Ésta trataba de evadirlos para no ser herida.

—¡Uff! Esta vez fueron ocho, ya solo me falta una.

Varias gotas gruesas de sudor resbalaban por el rostro del pequeño. Jadeaba con cansancio.

—Ya sólo me falta una llama, tengo qué seguir intentándolo…

—¡Shippo eso estuvo increíble! —Aome se acercó a él para felicitarlo.

—¡Aléjate… Aome! —Shippo jadeaba más que nunca, estaba demasiado exhausto.

Volvió a concentrarse y a reunir energía. Poco a poco las flamas verduscas se iban formando alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¡Demonio de nueve colas! —gritó.

Pero sólo tres flamas fueron disparadas. El kitsune respiró agitado y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Se había desmayado por la pérdida de energía.

—¡Shippo!

Aome fue hasta donde estaba y cargó su cuerpecito. Enseguida lo llevó a la cabaña de Kaede, para ver qué tenía.

—No te preocupes Aome, ahora está durmiendo —le tranquilizó—. Perdió mucha energía. Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar en un futón.

La chica suspiró de alivio y obedeció las recomendaciones de la anciana.

—Déjelo aquí señorita Aome, yo lo cuidaré y rezaré por él —le dijo el monje.

Mientras, Aome y Sango, junto con Kaede hacían los preparativos para la cena.

———————————————

La noche ya había llegado a ese lugar y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo desde muchas horas antes, junto con la luna.

Ya todos se encontraban durmiendo dentro de la cabaña. Excepto Aome que no tenía nada de sueño puesto que había dormido en la tarde. Le extrañaba que Inuyasha no estuviera allí también, durmiendo sentado como de costumbre y más le extrañaba que no hubiera cenado junto con ellos.

Escuchó a lo lejos los ronquidos de Miroku y Shippo murmuraba algo entre sueños. Se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Sango en la tarde, lo de Inuyasha.

Emitió un bostezo y después otro. Se levantó de su futón decidida a salir y despejar su mente un poco. Sintió que el viento arreciaba y se cubrió el cuerpo con sus brazos para protegerse del frío, mientras titiritaba.

Vio una enorme luna que brillaba intensamente justo encima de ella y se sintió algo melancólica. Pensó en Inuyasha, no podía sacárselo de la mente, a pesar de que eso era lo que más deseaba.

A lo lejos vio una figura acercándose. La sombra de los árboles impedía poder ver su identidad. Pero ella sabía muy bien quién era. Esos cabellos largos y plateados que volaban con el viento, esas ropas de color carmesí y esos ojos dorados que resplandecían en la oscuridad.

—I… Inuyasha.

—Aome.

Siguió caminando y salió de entre las tinieblas. Su cuerpo fue iluminado por la luna una vez más. Se acercaba a ella cada vez más con cada paso que daba. A Aome le sorprendió cómo Inuyasha acortaba la distancia y su rostro no se inmutaba en absoluto. Seguía con esa mirada seria y profunda

—Inu… Inuyasha ¡Qué haces?

El hanyou no habló y siguió avanzando. Cubrió el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica con sus brazos para que no sintiera más frío y la atrajo hacia sí. Colocó suavemente la cabeza de ella en su pecho y no dijo una sola palabra.

"Inuyasha —pensó Aome.

—Aome, quiero que me perdones por haberte hablado de esa manera en la mañana —su mirada denotaba tristeza.

Se separó lentamente de ella. Inuyasha no pudo evitar ese impulso que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo y que no podía controlar más. Quería besarla de nuevo. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y unió sus labios con los suyos.

Fue un beso corto, pero demostró todo lo que el hanyou sentía. Fue un beso pequeño, tal vez no tan largo como el primero, pero sirvió para dejar atrás ese orgullo.

"Second kiss" End…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo! Estoy aquí de regreso trayéndoles el segundo capítulo. Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que con eso de las clases no siempre puedo escribir.

Luego de recibir varios regaños por parte de algunas personas o lectores, traté de enmendar mis errores con este capítulo y espero que haya funcionado. Si no les gustó o si fue lo contrario espero que me manden reviews para decírmelo y quejarse o felicitarme. Sé que contestarlos en los capítulos está prohibido y penalizado, pero por ahora me vale un maldito comino y los voy a contestar! Así que aquí están:

**Lizy-chan:** Muchas gracias y pues aquí tienes el segundo, ojalá que te guste tanto como el primero, o más. Gracias, gracias! No puedo dejar de agradecerte y espero que pronto publiques algo para leerlo.

**Koran-lee:** Ja, ja, te recordó a tu madre? Bueno, pues ya no la voy a poner mala para que no te dé miedo. Lo juro! Aquí estuvo el segundo beso, ojalá que también te guste. Gracias y bye!

**Miry:** Hola! Sí, Aome solo pasará este fin de semana y luego regresará a su época para asistir a la escuela como una alumna normal. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Sayonara!

**Siara-love:** Bueno, pues éste lo hice casi el doble de extenso que el anterior. Bueno, no llegué a catorce páginas, pero fueron once. Gracias por el review y espero otro de tu parte!

**Katl-sakura:** Al contrario, tu crítica me ayudó a ver la realidad, y te agradezco porque te tomaste la molestia de leer mi fic y mejor aun, de dejarme un review. Sí, tienes razón la mamá de Aome, no tiene esa personalidad, lo recordé al ver uno de los primeros capítulos y reconozco mi gravísimo error. Ojalá que no haya ofendido a alguien más por eso. Sí, reconozco también que cambié las personalidades de Souta y del abuelo, pero es que me dejé llevar con la típica figura del hermano (ese que nunca soportamos) y la del abuelo (siempre comprensivo y sabio y que además te da consejos). Bueno y no los considero del todo errores, además como dijo una persona sabia una vez "Es tu fic y tú sabes lo que escribes en él". Nuevamente te agradezco y espero que sigas leyendo.

**InuAkai:** Konnichiwa! Espero que te haya gustado el review que te dejé anteriormente. Gracias y espero otro review tuyo.

**Kagura-hiwatari:** Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, arigatou, arigatou! No sé realmente cómo se evalúa en Japón, pero utilicé la forma de evaluar acá en México, así que lo siento por eso. Bye!

Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo, espero sus reviews, hasta la próxima!


	3. Third Kiss: Secret Garden

Dedicado a mi amiga Ara-chan que le gusta Inuyasha tanto como a mí y que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo (desde que salí de la prepa TT), deseándole lo mejor y esperando poder verla pronto.

**Kisses.**

_By:_ _**Joe the time traveler**._

Una vez más aquí va: Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Nota: Mientras leen el capi pueden escuchar "Where is your heart?" de Kelly Clarkson para mayor comodidad. Ahora sí, sin más qué decir, los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El amanecer llegaba a ese lugar. No había nada que perturbara la tranquilidad y el sueño matutino. Nada. Excepto tal vez las voces emocionadas y desesperadas de un mitad humano y mitad bestia, con cabellos plateados que brillaban con los resplandecientes rayos del sol.

—Aome… ¡Vamos, despierta!

El sueño de esa chica estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y que sin querer despertar protestaba por la incómoda interrupción de su sueño.

—Por favor despierta…

La chica de cabellos de reluciente ébano por fin pudo, luego de mucho esfuerzo, entreabrir sus ojos. Los volvió a cerrar, pero el hanyou la movió para que despertara por completo.

—Tengo algo qué mostrarte…

Abrió los ojos y pudo observar con detenimiento esos enormes orbes dorados que la observaban, sin quitársele de encima.

—¿Qué… qué quieres Inuyasha?

—Por favor¡ven conmigo!

—Mmm —se quejó—¡tengo sueño! No molestes tan temprano.

El hanyou la cubrió con sus brazos y la cargó inesperadamente. Aome profirió un grito y de pronto se sintió en las alturas, ya que Inuyasha había dado un salto.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—A un lugar… te gustará, te lo aseguro.

—¡Pero es muy temprano!

—No importa —finalizó con tono rudo y seguro.

Volvieron a caer al suelo a una velocidad sorprendente. Aome ya estaba acostumbrada debido a que constantemente viajaba en su espalda, así que al sentirse arrullada en esos brazos volvió a cerrar los ojos. Inuyasha se percató de eso y gruñó, pero decidió dejarla dormir hasta que llegaran a ese lugar. Admiró lo angelical que se vía su rostro dormido, muy distinto a como se veía cuando estaba conciente, según su propia opinión.

—¡Despierta tonta! —gritó en un tono gentil y juguetón.

Aome se movió aun muy amodorrada. Abrió los ojos y entonces bostezó.

—¿Ya llegamos? —por fin pudo decir, aun en brazos de Inuyasha.

—Ajá —afirmó sonriente.

Inuyasha la depositó suavemente en el suelo y entonces Aome pudo admirar aquel lugar. Un paraíso precioso. Caminó por aquel extenso campo de flores y respiró la suave fragancia que despedían ellas. Se acercó hasta una pequeña rosa roja que apenas estaba naciendo en el suelo. Se arrodilló y comenzó a olerla. Inuyasha se acercaba lentamente por detrás.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, me encanta… ¡es fantástico!

—¿Verdad que sí? —suspiró de alivio al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

—¿Y cómo es que lo encontraste?

—Anoche comencé a caminar por estos rumbos y decidí explorar —comentó— Entonces me animé a seguir y aquí estaba. Aunque de noche se ve más hermoso, así que esta misma noche podemos venir aquí para estar juntos.

Aome se sonrojó por completo y sonrió apenada, ya que eso le había sonado a una proposición un tanto indecorosa, más que a otra cosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó el hanyou algo intrigado por la reacción.

—No, no es nada —dijo y enseguida se volteó para que Inuyasha no la viera.

—¿Qué tienes? —quiso saber, pero Aome le daba la espalda cada vez que quería verla a la cara.

Aome se zafó de Inuyasha y fue a tomar una flor de color rosado y aspiró su suave fragancia.

—Como te iba diciendo… Esto de noche se mira mejor por la luz de a luna y podemos estar aquí un rato —esto último lo dijo algo sonrojado.

Aome se acercó a él dando algunos pequeños saltos y sin que el hanyou se diera cuenta le colocó unas flores entre el cabello.

—¡Te ves muy bien Inuyasha! —exclamó riendo a carcajada abierta.

—¡No digas tonterías Aome! —se las quitó de la cabeza.

—¡Ay Inuyasha¿para qué te las quitas! Ya te dije que te veías muy bien así —insistió— ¡Ándale, déjame ponerte otras!

—¡No, ni loco! —espetó.

—Pero…

—¡Que no!

Se dejaban acariciar por los suaves rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las nubes mientras jugaban. Aome trataba de ponerle más flores a Inuyasha en la cabeza, pero este escapaba y se quejaba. Eran envueltos, a su vez, por la deliciosa fragancia de las plantas del lugar. Nada era mejor que estar allí al lado de la persona que más amaba. Aome lo disfrutaba tanto.

La chica de cabellos negros no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había reído tanto. Y la verdad, ni le interesaba recordarlo. Sus diferencias habían quedado a un lado, al menos, por esos momentos, querían disfrutar de ese rato juntos en ese lugar sólo y apartado de todo y de todos. Sólo querían reír y seguir riendo.

Se tiraron en el pasto, una vez exhaustos y cansado de tanto correr. Observaban con atención el cielo mientras cientos de pajarillos azules lo cruzaban a toda prisa.

Aome suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, pero entonces sintió otra respiración que no le pertenecía. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio a Inuyasha encima suyo, pero aun sin tocarla. Se apoyaba del suelo y le sonreía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó casi por inercia.

—Nada…

Inuyasha seguía allí, sin moverse y sin dejar de sonreír. Lo vio entonces a los ojos y vio la profundad que tenían esas orbes doradas. Aome seguía sin poder decir una sola palabra.

Pasaron algunos segundos así y en un intento de desesperación la chica le colocó más flores entre el cabello. Inuyasha cambió su expresión pacífica a una molesta al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho.

—¡Hey!

—Parece que yo gano —rió Aome triunfante y se levantó de ese lugar.

—Pues eso lo veremos…

Inuyasha comenzó a perseguirla de nuevo y cuando por fin la alcanzó la tiró al suelo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, axilas y abdomen. Aome reía tanto que creía que se iba a orinar en ese mismo lugar.

—¡Ya… Ya Inuyasha! Por favor.

—¡No señor!

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato en ese lugar. Hasta que los minutos pasaron volando y se dieron cuenta que tenían qué reunirse en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para almorzar.

———————————————

Estaba demasiado pensativa. Ya llevaba un buen rato así y el hanyou de ojos dorados lo había notado. Se tocó el estómago y concentró su vista en el tazón de arroz, aun sin pensar en nada parecido. Volvió en sí y se retiró de la mesilla.

—¡Muchas gracias! Ya me he llenado —expresó con una sonrisa.

Se retiró del lugar y se fue corriendo.

—¿A dónde vas Aome? —le preguntó su amiga Sango antes de que dejara el lugar.

—Voy a tomar un baño…

Cuando se alejó volvió a sus pensamientos. Se tocó los labios con sus dedos y miró fijamente al suelo.

"Estuvo a punto de besarme de nuevo —pensó— Si no hubiera sido porque lo interrumpí, ahorita tal vez nos estaríamos besando todavía."

Sintió algo de arrepentimiento. Sí quería sentir de nuevo los labios de Inuyasha tocando los suyos, pero esa mirada tan profunda y su sonrisa la pusieron demasiado nerviosa que actuó sin pensarlo.

Suspiró profundamente y entonces recordó que tenía qué bañarse.

—Inuyasha —murmuró para sí misma y entonces comenzó a desvestirse.

Se cercioró de que nadie la viera y entonces se sumergió en el agua tibia. Se quedó observando el cielo nuevamente mientras hacía burbujitas con su boca.

"La próxima vez seré yo quien te bese¡eso lo juro! —pensó muy animada— Inuyasha ¿qué será lo que en realidad sientes por mí?"

Deshizo su cabello y lo mojó lentamente. Sintió que no quería salirse del agua, pero tampoco quería comenzar a enjabonarse el cuerpo, quería estar allí sin moverse, tan solo mirando al cielo.

"Nos hemos besado dos veces —continuó— Bueno… casi tres y quisiera saber si esos besos son por simple atracción o si es por algo más. Yo me siento en las nubes cuando te beso y no solo cuando te beso, sino también cuando te tengo cerca y te miro. ¡Ah Inuyasha! Siento que ya no puedo vivir sin ti. No sé qué haré cuando sea mañana y me tenga qué regresar a la época actual y no pueda verte tan seguido."

Estuvo un buen rato así, pensando y reflexionando sobre su situación. Siguió haciendo burbujas en el agua y sintió que cada vez estaba más fría, así que se enjabonó el cuerpo para salirse pronto.

Comenzó a tararear una canción para distraerse un poco de sus pensamientos, pero el mitad demonio volvió a su mente casi de inmediato.

"Cuando me dijo que no podía besarme por Kikyo sentí una enorme tristeza. Sentí que me rompía en pedazos —decidió salir por fin del agua— Pero algo hizo que renaciera mi esperanza. Con ese segundo beso sentí como si él en verdad me quisiera y me amara. Sentí que tenía que hacer caso de las palabras de Sango y luchar por él y para él.

Se vistió con una yukata blanca después de secarse el cuerpo y se dirigió al interior de la cabaña.

"Es cierto que me ha roto el corazón más de una vez y debería estar muy molesta con él, pero siento que ya no puedo enojarme. Siento que sólo debo sonreírle y estar a su lado. Porque él así lo quiere, si no, ya me hubiera dicho que me fuera lejos y ya lo habría hecho.

Esa canción volvió a su mente, pero esta vez comenzó a cantarla. A pesar de que su voz no era muy agraciada quería cantar.

"Siento que ya soy adicta a ti Inuyasha —sonrió al pensar eso—. Siento que sin ti no puedo respirar. Siento que no puedo pensar otra cosa sin que tú aparezcas en mi mente. Siento que no soy nada sin ti."

Se sentó en un banco y comenzó a peinar su cabello frente al espejo.

"Aun así quisiera que fueras un poco más expresivo respecto a lo que sientes. Si quieres estar conmigo quisiera que me lo demostraras, si quieres charlar conmigo, quisiera que me lo dijeras. Quisiera tener un pedazo de tu corazón. Quisiera sentir los latidos de tu corazón."

Ató su cabello en una coleta y se vistió con algo de ropa que traía en su mochila. No con su uniforme de siempre, sino con una blusa y una falda de tipo colegiala de un color rosado que le quedaba muy bien, y daba gracias a Dios por eso. Porque así podría lucirla con Inuyasha. Se cubrió los labios con algo de brillo

"Sé que con esto atraeré algo de tu atención. Sé que con esto me voltearás a ver je, je —se sonrojó al sentirse un poco apenada.

Salió de la cabaña y fue a sentarse en el jardín para ponerse a estudiar un poco.

"Doy gracias a Dios una y otra vez por haberte encontrado y no me arrepiento de haber caído al pozo aquella vez. No me arrepiento de haber tenido qué cargar con este destino tan pesado. Aunque al principio me daba miedo y quería ser como una chica normal. Pero con el tiempo te conocí más y más, y fui sintiendo confianza."

No podía concentrarse, pero debía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha para poder repasar lo de sus clases.

"Me odiaría completamente si te perdiera. Y me odiaría más si te fueras con Kikyo. Me sentiría realmente mal por no haber hecho suficiente para que te quedaras conmigo. Pero eso no pasará, porque lucharé por ti aunque me canse y sienta que ya no puedo. No voy a perderte. ¡Lo juro!"

Escuchó algo de bullicio que la distrajo nuevamente y al voltear vio a Shippo jugando con Kirara. El kitsune le hizo una seña con su mano para saludarla y Aome le correspondió.

"Gritaré hasta que me escuches. Gritaré que te necesito y que te quiero a mi lado. Gritaré que no puedo vivir sin ti. Lo gritaré para que todo mundo me escuche."

Suspiró y mejor dejó el libro a un lado, ya resignada por no poder concentrarse y volvió a introducirse en sus pensamientos.

"Sé que te han lastimado muchas veces y te han hecho sufrir, pero yo no quiero hacerlo y no lo haré. A pesar de que eres todo un desastre. Un hermoso desastre —se acomodó con los dedos los cabellos que le estorbaban en la frente—. Haré que ya no te sientas triste y en vez de eso sonrías. Te haré sonreír todos los días y todas las veces que sea necesario."

Cerró sus ojos para sentir su interior y siguió pensando.

"Te sacaré de la oscuridad de la noche y te mostraré un nuevo amanecer cada día, para que ya no sufras más. Te enseñaré a volar, a volar lejos y te haré llegar hasta el cielo para que puedas tocarlo con tus propios dedos."

Se levantó del lugar y se sacudió un poco la falda para sacar el polvo de la prenda. Comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo. Caminaba sin pensar, sin estar conciente de que lo hacía, sólo caminaba.

"Gracias a ti puedo hacer lo que sea, puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. Y con la que sueñe. Porque el solo pensar en ti me da ánimos para luchar y para seguir viviendo. Me da ánimos para ver hacia adelante."

—¡Buenos días señorita Aome! —le dijo la pomposa voz de Miroku que la sacó de sus pensamientos y le saludaba con la mano levantada— ¿Cómo amaneció?

—Ah —dudó—. ¡Bien, muy bien¿Y usted monje Miroku?

—Yo también bien, gracias —volteó a todas partes y entonces le habló con una voz discreta— ¿Ha visto usted a la señorita Sango por aquí?

—No…

—Mmm —pensó un poco cerrando los ojos y con la mano derecha tocándose la barbilla— Creo que está escondiéndose de mí, tendré qué continuar con la búsqueda. Por cierto, si usted la ve dígale que la estoy buscando¿está bien?

—Sí, así lo haré si la veo.

—Gracias —se despidió— Ah y qué bien se ve usted con esa ropa señorita Aome ¿quiere impresionar a Inuyasha, verdad?

—Yo —se puso completamente nerviosa y se sonrojó apenada—, no es así… Yo, solo.

—No se preocupe. Lo va a lograr.

Se despidió y entonces Aome pensó en las últimas palabras del monje y sonrió.

"Ojalá que así sea."

Se preguntó por un instante el por qué Miroku buscaba a su amiga con tanta insistencia. ¿Acaso querría decirle algo? Siguió caminando de nuevo y vio a lo lejos la figura de la exterminadora, quien caminaba con suma cautela y volteaba a los lados para cerciorarse de que el monje Miroku no anduviera por allí.

—Aome…

Trató de hablar despacio para que nadie más la escuchara.

—¿Qué pasa? Miroku está buscándote, quiere verte…

—Ese es precisamente el problema —le contestó— Yo no quiero verlo y me estoy escondiendo de él.

—Pues esa no es una actitud muy madura que digamos.

Sango se puso a pensar por algunos segundos. Caminaron hasta acercarse a la cabaña y se sentaron en unas rocas grandes para poder platicar a gusto y sin que nadie las molestara o interrumpiera.

—Mira —continuó Aome—, yo pienso que debes hablar con él. Deja que te diga todo lo que te tiene qué decir.

—¿Y eso para qué? Aunque intente entablar una conversación civilizada con él siempre termina propasándose y eso es alo que me molesta y me irrita.

—Pero es que tú lo quieres… Se te nota cuando lo miras.

—¿E… En serio? —se sonrojó.

—Sí, y se ve que él también te quiere. No sólo para que seas la madre de sus hijos. Si no que se ve que te quiere en verdad, como una pareja. Ustedes son unos verdaderos tontos. Ustedes sí pueden estar juntos y no aprovechan esa oportunidad que tienen…

Sango se quedó reflexionando algunos instantes sobre lo que le decía Aome, ella en verdad tenía razón. Pero… es que simplemente era tan difícil estar con Miroku. Sabía que por lo menos debía intentarlo, si a caso no funcionaba su relación, al menos lo habían intentado.

"Ustedes sí pueden estar juntos y no aprovechan esa oportunidad que tienen…" recordó las últimas palabras de Aome.

—¿Y quiénes son los que no pueden estar juntos¿Inuyasha y tú?

Aome asintió.

—Él aun quiere a Kikyo, pero ustedes sí pueden estar juntos y deberías luchar por él.

—Lo estás diciendo como si no tuvieras esperanza. ¿Qué acaso ya te rendiste? —las palabras de Sango sonaron profundas y llegaron directo al corazón de Aome.

—No, no es que me haya rendido, pero…

—La Aome que yo conozco jamás hablaría así. Jamás se dejaría rendir por una estúpida muñeca de barro resucitada. La Aome que yo conozco lucharía por lo que quiere hasta dar su último aliento.

—Es que yo…

—Además, ustedes se han besado varias veces ¿No es así? Eso demuestra que le interesas y tal vez más que eso, que está enamorado de ti.

—Yo jamás me voy a rendir Sango. Jamás…

La exterminadora sonrió.

—Voy a luchar por Inuyasha.

—Así se habla. Además te vestiste muy bonito para él —Aome se sintió sonrojada con tanto halago— Hoy es el último día que estás aquí. Debes despedirte de una manera que no se le olvide en los cinco días que no vas a estar aquí. De una manera con la que te lleve en sus pensamientos todo este tiempo.

—¡Así lo haré! —gritó emocionada.

Las dos se sonrieron mutuamente y se miraron a los ojos.

—Ahora… volviendo a lo tuyo. ¿Irás a hablar con Miroku?

—Está bien —dijo resignada— lo haré y lo escucharé atentamente. Pero si intenta tocarme o algo lo voy a dejar solo. Claro, no sin antes darle una buena paliza para que tampoco se le olvide.

Aome le indicó hacia dónde se había ido Miroku y Sango se adentró en la espesura del bosque para ir a buscarlo. Vio una silueta a lo lejos y decidió ir a encontrarlo. Miroku la reconoció enseguida y se acercó hasta ella.

—Me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo…

—Sí, por favor acompáñame.

Extendió una mano y le regaló unas cuantas flores de color lila. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Usualmente ya habría tocado alguna parte de su cuerpo femenino, pero no, ese Miroku se estaba portando demasiado gentil. Y además le sonreía cálidamente.

—Gracias, e… están hermosas —dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

—¿Te gustan?

—Ajá...

Se adentraron en el bosque y Sango siguió el camino que el monje le indicaba. Estaba dispuesta a abrir una puerta en su corazón para dejarlo entrar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aome comenzó a hacer sus maletas para regresar a su casa a medianoche, ya había terminado toda su tarea, solo le faltaba regresar a ese jardín con Inuyasha y se marcharía de ese lugar por cinco largos días. Guardó todo con orden y metió sus libros en la mochila, que se encontraba algo rota.

"Debes despedirte de una manera que no se le olvide en los cinco días que no vas a estar aquí. De una manera con la que te lleve en sus pensamientos todo este tiempo." Recordó las palabras de Sango y sonrió un poco.

Se acomodó sus ropas y las sacudió. Volvió a peinar su cabello y se echó algo de perfume para atraerlo más. Revisó el maquillaje de su cara y se fijó que todo estuviera en orden. Sólo le faltaba esperar a cierto demonio con orejas de perro y todo sería perfecto.

Vio que el sol se ocultaba lentamente entre las montañas del horizonte y en cielo celeste comenzaba a opacarse también con una lentitud semejante. La luna comenzaba a notarse y empezaba a irradiar ese hermoso blanco junto con las estrellas. Un escenario espléndido, sin duda.

Comenzó a tararear la misma canción de hace rato para distraerse un poco y relajarse, porque ya comenzaban a subírsele los colores a la cabeza.

—Sólo iremos de paseo y es todo —se dijo a sí misma para calmar los nervios— Sólo es Inuyasha y tú. Nadie más.

Vio por fuera de la cabaña una pesada figura que cayó desde arriba. Hizo la puerta a un lado, ya que se encontraba entreabierta. Vio la figura de Inuyasha llegar y de repente sintió presión en el pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido.

Vio sus ojos de un profundo color dorado y dudó, pero entonces sintió que debía seguir.

—¿Estás lista? —le dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Sí! —sonrió un poco para disimular su nerviosismo.

Salieron de la cabaña e Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla ni un solo momento.

—Te… Te ves muy bien así —le dijo él en un susurro, ya que no quería que ella lo escuchara.

"¡Sí lo notó! —pensó Aome— Gra… gracias.

—Además hueles muy bien…

El hanyou le ofreció subirse a su espalda para llegar a aquel lugar y ella aceptó con gusto. Aome se aferró a su cuerpo para sentir la calidez de Inuyasha. Le gustaba estar así y no quería separarse de él.

—Inuyasha…

—¿Eh? —respondió de mala gana mientras seguía dando enormes brincos.

—Nada…

—¡Te estás burlando de mí?

—Nop —dijo con un tono de voz demasiado calmado y continuó todo el camino junto al hanyou. En otras circunstancias le seguiría la discusión, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de pelear con él.

A lo lejos se veía aquel jardín. Rodeado por la oscuridad que lo embellecía aun más, parecía como si las flores reflejaran la luz plateada que les regalaba la luna. El cielo desde ese punto se veía excepcionalmente hermoso ya que se veía con más estrellas que en otras partes.

—¡Se ve precioso todo aquí! —exclamó Aome mientras se sentaba en el pasto junto con el hanyou— Pareciera como si las estrellas fueran manchas de pintura que fueron esparcidas por el cielo a pinceladas.

—Tienes una mente demasiado poética —le dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No… me estás malinterpretando, no es eso lo que quiero decir.

—¿Entonces?

—Fue como una especie de halago ¿entiendes?

—Oh… ¡El gran Inuyasha fue capaz de halagarme¡Eso sí que es sorprendente! —dijo con voz sarcástica.

—Ya, no seas payasa…

—¿Yo¿Payasa? —se hizo la ofendida— ¡Me dijiste payasa¡Ahora verás!

Se levantó del suelo con rapidez y dio un gran salto en el aire. Inuyasha sólo observaba espavorido lo que Aome estaba a punto de hacer. Enseguida la chica saltó encima del hanyou y cuando cayó lo aplastó dejándolo mareado y confundido por el tremendo golpe.

—¡Eso es para que aprendas! —dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y se sacudía las manos.

—Aome… tienes una cabeza muy dura —dijo con dolor sobándose la cabeza— ¡me dolió el golpe!

—¡Me dijiste cabeza dura¿¡Quieres que caiga encima de ti de nuevo?

—A ver si esta vez puedes…

—¡Quieres ver?

—Sí, sí quiero ver qué me harás…

Cuando Aome volvió a dar un gran salto Inuyasha utilizó sus reflejos con rapidez para interceptarla y envolverla entre sus brazos cuando cayera. Aome se sorprendió de que su más querido hanyou le hubiera hecho algo así. Se sorprendió porque lo tenía tan cerca y sus rostros también lo estaban.

Estaba decidida a actuar de una vez por todas. Esta vez no se dejaría dominar por ningún miedo o vergüenza. Después de todo ya lo había hecho una vez, y una segunda no sería tan difícil.

Tomó impulso y se aferró a la espalda de Inuyasha. Lo tuvo tan cerca que enseguida tomó su cabeza por la nuca y acercó ella misma sus labios con los de Inuyasha. Al principio sintió que el contacto era brusco, y que el otro había tardado en reaccionar, pero después se fueron acostumbrando al suave toque y Aome fue correspondida.

Nada fue más dulce en esa noche que el beso, ni siquiera la fragancia de las flores y ni siquiera la luna misma los habría sobrepasado.

Se separaron suavemente y vieron sus rostros que estaban cubiertos por un leve rubor de color rosado. Aome sonrió un poco apenada, bajó de los brazos de su hanyou y se puso en pie. Al principio sintió que aun volaba, pero después se dio cuenta de que tocaba la superficie dura de la tierra y sonreía como una tonta.

—¡Kyaaaa¡Ya es hora de regresar a mi época! —gritó histérica luego de que vio el reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

—¿Y crees que yo te dejaré ir así de fácil? —dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

**"Third Kiss" End…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme un review. Les agradezco sinceramente: A **Nao-chan** (sí, me convenciste, tal vez algún día haga un sessh/kag, pero primero tengo qué terminar éste y luego ya veremos), a **Suzy**, también muchas gracias a **lizy-chan** (muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me dan ánimos para seguir), a **mai**, a **Chica-anime 4ever** y a **Ana**.

En este capítulo no pensaba poner beso, pero me dije a mí mismo "¿Cómo es posible que estando en un lugar ellos dos solos y con esa atmósfera tan sublime y no se den un beso?" ¿Qué piensan ustedes¿¿Qué les pareció?

Me despido pidiéndoles que me dejen otros comentarios para este capítulo (No se pierdan el siguiente, va a ser la despedida).

Hasta pronto! Bye bye!


	4. Fourth Kiss: Farewell

Dedicado a mi amiga Ara-chan, esperando poder verla en estas vacaciones de verano (aunque solo tenga tres semanas T.T).

**Kisses.**

_By:_ _**Joe the time traveler.**_

Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, no quiero violar ningún derecho de la autora ni nada por el estilo, sólo hago este fanfic por diversión.

Les recomiendo que mientras se leen el capi escuchen 'Our farewell' del grupo Within Temptation (bueno, sólo si les gusta el power metal). Y ahora sí… ¡Disfrútenlo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche había transcurrido con mucha rapidez, o al menos eso le había parecido a Aome. Sin darse cuenta ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde la media noche, se la había pasado con Inuyasha todo ese tiempo en aquel jardín y en cualquier momento amanecería. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por entre las montañas, un escenario hermoso, sin duda alguna.

Los pajarillos pasaban volando a toda velocidad y en todas direcciones. Algunos se posaban sobre las flores del campo.

Inuyasha le había insistido para que no se fuera y se quedara un rato más con él, pero tenía qué hacerlo, aunque no quisiera. Estaba segura que en cuanto llegara a clases le darían ganas de dormirse, pero tenía qué resistir.

—¡Por favor! —suplicaba en un tono dolido y tierno que a Aome le encantaba escuchar— Sólo un poco más…

—No, tengo qué irme ya —finalizó.

La chica de cabellos azabaches miró profundamente los ojos dorados del hanyou y sintió nuevamente que volaba. Después sintió que la nostalgia la invadía cuando se acordó que tenía qué regresar a casa.

Se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y se sujetó con firmeza. Sintió que iba a caer cuando el hanyou dio el primer salto, pero se aferró a él. Permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio, cada uno estaba inmerso en el interior de sus pensamientos.

—Ah… entonces… ¿ya te vas? —le preguntó cuando llegaron a la cabaña. Eso sonaba como si le dijera '¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte, segura, segura, completamente segura?', estaba tratando de tentarla para que se quedara.

—Sí…

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y Aome sintió el impulso de correr y tenerlo entre sus brazos y apretarlo con tanta fuerza por mucho rato, pero se abstuvo, porque sabía que si lo hacía rompería en llanto, de eso estaba más que segura.

—Te acompaño…

La tomó de la mano con suavidad y entones cargó la mochila que Aome traía en los hombros para aligerarle la carga.

Aome quería despedirse de Shippo, Sango y Miroku, también de la anciana Kaede, pero era demasiado temprano para despertarlos, así que no lo hizo. Se sonrojó al sentir la calidez de la piel de las manos de Inuyasha y entonces la apretó con más fuerza.

—Vamos —dijo finalmente y entonces salieron de la cabaña.

Aome sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latirle con mucha fuerza. Un latido… dos latidos… tres latidos… Cada uno ocurría con una velocidad sorprendente. Los latidos seguían un orden rítmico. Se tocó el pecho con la mano que tenía libre porque sintió que estaba a punto de salírsele o explotarle. Volteó a ver a Inuyasha quien observaba atento el camino que tenía delante y quiso abrazarlo nuevamente pero no pudo y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó el hanyou con voz grave y preocupada.

—Yo… no, nada —sonrió.

Inuyasha volteó de nuevo hacia delante y se hundió entre sus pensamientos. ¿Qué haría cuando Aome se fuera? Se la pasaría completamente aburrido, de eso estaba seguro, pero algo más iba a suceder. Algo más que tendría qué reprimir. Sí, algo más…

Siguieron caminando lentamente y en silencio, tomados de la mano. Parecía que no tenían prisa. Se sentían tan bien así, que no querían que ese momento terminara y durara para siempre entre sus recuerdos más preciados. El camino era corto, aunque en esos momentos parecía muy largo (y eso lo agradecían porque tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos), aunque para nada incómodo. El silencio que se había producido les servía para relajarse dentro de ellos mismos.

Quince latidos… Dieciséis y diecisiete… Sus latidos se habían normalizado, ya no se sentía nerviosa. Si no que respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y paz desde que había comenzado a caminar en silencio con su Inuyasha.

—Como que está todo muy silencioso por aquí ¿no crees? —interrumpió el hanyou y luego sonrió. Su sonrisa parecía tan sincera y se sentía tan… tan bien que Aome pensó que se derretiría en ese mismo lugar.

Aome le sonrió también. No sabía qué contestar, pero todo se resolvía con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que brillaba más que los primeros rayos del sol en el amanecer.

"Y en los días en los que me sienta triste y sola, tan sólo tendré que recordar esa sonrisa y tus besos, y entonces me sentiré feliz".

Caminaban nuevamente ente las sombras de los árboles que les daban frescura ante le calor creciente.

"Tú… ¿Recordarás mi sonrisa cuando estés triste?".

Los pájaros cantaban cada vez más animados, empezaban el día con muchas energías.

"Espero que sí".

A lo lejos se podía observar el pozo. Los nervios y la nostalgia iban en aumento. Aome sintió que le oprimían el corazón y casi estuvo a punto de llorar, pero trató de evitarlo, para que… para que…

"Para que esos días en los que te encuentres triste tan sólo recuerdes mis sonrisas y no mis lágrimas".

Inuyasha se paró enfrente de ella y ella vio esos tremendos ojos dorados. Le tomó las dos manos y estuvieron algunos segundos así, mirándose.

—Entonces… ¿te vas ya?

—Sí… pero regresaré en seis días.

—Seis días —Inuyasha inspiró y vio al cielo.

No sabían qué decirse, así que tan solo siguieron mirando hacia el cielo. Aome no recordaba que tenía qué darse prisa para llegar a clases. O… tal vez no quería acordarse.

"Tus palabras… ¿Entonces sí me extrañarás?".

Se acercaron hacia el pozo lentamente. Aome vio en la profundidad de éste y se preparó para irse. Inuyasha le dio la pesada mochila y Aome la dejó en el suelo, recargada junto a la madera que recubría el pozo.

"Parecieera que no voy a volver, me estoy despidiendo y me siento como si esta fuera la última vez. Pero no es así…".

Inuyasha le sonrió de nuevo y Aome no pudo aguantar más y lo envolvió desesperadamente con sus brazos. El hanyou actuó torpemente, pero al final también le correspondió y la apretó.

"Pero no es así, porque volveré muy pronto".

Inuyasha levantó una de sus manos cuando se separaron y exclamó un 'adiós' con un tono triste.

—Por favor despídeme de Sango, Miroku y Shippo —dijo en un tono suplicante— Y diles que no tardaré mucho.

—Así lo haré…

Aome sintió que ya era hora de partir. Se agachó para coger la mochila y se la colgó en el hombro. Avanzó hacia el pozo hasta dar el último paso, pero entonces sintió que algo la agarró. Se dio media vuelta e Inuyasha la jaló hasta envolverla entre sus brazos. Y sin más, cerró sus ojos y la besó delicadamente.

Aome rodeó a Inuyasha con sus brazos aunque tuvo que pararse de puntas para alcanzarlo y siguió moviendo sus labios. Ahora era ella quien tenía el control y le gustaba. Sintió que no quería irse, pero luego decidió detenerse o se pasaría otras cuatro horas allí y no llegaría nunca a clases.

Se separó mientras envolvió los labios del hanyou con los suyos y los jaló un poco.

—Adiós…

Se lanzó hacia el pozo y vio esa luz que la llevaría a otra dimensión gracias a su poder de sacerdotisa. Se tocó el pecho y entonces sonrió. Le había encantado ese beso de despedida, había sido algo un poco más juguetón y sensual que los anteriores.

Inuyasha sintió que estaba a punto de caerse y entonces volvió en sí. El beso lo había llevado hasta las nubes. Recobró la compostura y entonces se marchó del lugar un poco apenado.

Aome por su parte llegó y vio su casa enfrente. Sintió algo de nerviosismo y vio que estaba retrasada. Tendría qué apurarse o llegaría tarde a clases. Su madre no se había levantado aun.

Vio a su pequeño gato y le acarició la cabeza y éste enseguida comenzó a ronronear adormilado.

Entró a su habitación con sigilo y preparó su ropa para meterse a bañar. Mientras el agua tibia corría por su cuerpo se puso pensar que ya extrañaba a Inuyasha y tan sólo llevaba diez minutos de no verlo. ¿Qué sería en los seis días que no lo vería? No quería seguirlo pensando. Tan sólo viviría su vida con el ritmo necesario. Ya llegaría todo a su debido tiempo.

"Y en los días en los que me sienta triste y sola, tan sólo tendré que recordar esa sonrisa y tus besos, y entonces me sentiré feliz".

**"Fourth Kiss" End.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah! Perdónenme! Sé que el capi me quedó demasiado corto. Y no pude escribir nada sobre Sango y Miroku. Por favor! Sumimasen! Sé que en los reviews me van a regañar, lo sé. Pero no importa, está bien, me lo merezco y lo resistiré U.U

Quiero darle mis más sinceros agradecimientos a lo que me enviaron reviews en el capítulo pasado. Arigatou gozaimasu! n.n Muchas gracias a: **serena tsukino chiba**, **Mi-x-LuBrE-CaLa**, **LadyIndomitus**, **nikole**, **VALE-131**, **kamissInuxAomesiempre**, **Jennifer** y a **Naoko Nayamira**. Se los agradezco de vedad TT.TT

Bueno, veo que las personas ya me están pidiendo lemon y sí pondré, pero más adelante. Por lo pronto van a estar lejos por algún tiempito. Muchas gracias por sus palabras y su apoyo, se los agradezco. Hasta me encantaron las amenazas que recibí je, je n.nU Me despido y espero sus reviews. Esperen el siguiente capítulo (prometo que lo hago más largo).

Sayonara!


End file.
